


To Be True

by nuttinonice



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Abortion, Alternate Universe - College/University, Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, Domestic Fluff, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, First Time, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Oral Sex, Penis In Vagina Sex, Pregnancy, Protective Shiro (Voltron), SHEITH - Freeform, Trans Keith (Voltron), Unplanned Pregnancy, Vaginal Sex, Virgin Keith (Voltron), afab language, amab language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:20:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23811463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nuttinonice/pseuds/nuttinonice
Summary: Keith never really pictured himself as a virgin in his second year of college, but he figures he has as good an excuse as anyone. He’s a double major in physics and engineering, but now he’s actually a little glad he hasn’t had the opportunity to give himself to someone else yet. It’s just that… he still hasn’t given himself to Shiro either.
Relationships: Keith/Shiro (Voltron), sheith
Comments: 20
Kudos: 239





	To Be True

**Author's Note:**

> Please pay close attention to the tags on this one! Hope you all enjoy <3

Keith never really pictured himself as a virgin in his second year of college, but he figures he has as good an excuse as anyone. He’s a double major in physics and engineering, but now he’s actually a little glad he hasn’t had the opportunity to give himself to someone else yet. It’s just that… he still hasn’t given himself to Shiro either. 

It’s been a couple of months, it’s not too extreme for Keith not to have put out yet, but he just gets so nervous, especially knowing Shiro’s previvous sexual partners have all been cis. Plus, he knows waiting  _ months _ to fuck is way outside the college norm. 

He knows logically that Shiro’s attracted to him. They’ve done some stuff so far. Shiro slid a hand down his pants on their last movie night and fingered him for the first time. They’ve had plenty of enthusiastic dry humping sessions that ended with a lot of ruined laundry and Keith’s given him a hand job. He wants to do something more, he just keeps seizing up when they start to make progress. It’s all new to him...

Shiro’s been nothing but patient at least. They met through a study group in their only shared class. When they were the only two to show up at the library one night, they just got to talking and Shiro spent a long time helping Keith wrap his head around the material. The chemistry was there right at the beginning and for the first time, Keith felt that spark. It was a warmth in his chest and a tingling between his legs. He was  _ really _ attracted to this guy. Smart, but not smug about it and built like a Greek god. After a little flirty small talk, Keith managed to mention his sexuality in the subtlest way he could think of - saying he had to make it to a GSA meeting before the study session. Shiro’s eyes had lit up and right then, Keith knew the chemistry wasn’t one sided. 

So Shiro was gay. That was good. Shiro likes guys and Keith is a guy, but Keith also knew he needed to come out about his gender before he let himself go anywhere with this. If he got to know this guy and got his heart broken, he’d flunk his midterms for sure. Surprisingly, Shiro had responded with nothing but acceptance and a little curiosity. They went for another “study session” at the campus coffee shop the next day and well… here they are. They look like a model couple and act like one too, but Keith  _ still _ hasn’t been able to work up the nerve to take things all the way.

But tonight’s a good night. 

He’s spending the night alone at Shiro’s apartment for a movie and some homemade dinner. It’s as good a chance as any to have sex if he can just work up the nerve to go through with it. Plus he’s spending the  _ night _ . He’s going to be sleeping in Shiro’s bed, wouldn’t it be weird if they didn’t fuck? 

He takes half the day to get ready as soon as his morning class is over, shaving everything, blowing out his hair. He usually wears boxer briefs with a packer, but tonight he doesn’t want anything getting in the way. When he’s changed in front of Shiro before, he noticed that he seems to really light up at the sight of him in panties. He doesn’t like to wear anything fancy, but a pair of thin cotton panties show the bud of his clit and Keith shivers at the thought of Shiro touching him through them. Fuck, he’s  _ got _ to man up tonight or he’s gonna explode from the sheer amount of sexual tension and unrequited horny fantasies. Even if he lives in a single room dorm, he’s sure the guys next door have to have heard him jack off a dozen times by now.

Shiro said to dress comfortably, so Keith does, but he chooses carefully. He wears tight comfy shorts that hug his ass and a red tank top that shows off how his shoulders have broadened and his chest has filled out like he wanted it too. 

After several deep breaths and a quick hype up session in the mirror, Keith takes the short Uber ride to Shiro’s apartment.

“Keith!” Shiro beams the moment he opens his front door, pulling Keith right into a tight hug and squeezing. “Come in, I kind of burnt dinner, but I think it’s salvageable. Do you want to watch the movie first?”

Keith swallows hard. It’ll be easier to initiate if they start with the movie and then he doesn’t have to worry about whatever Shiro’s home cooking might do to his stomach before they (hopefully) fuck properly for the first time tonight. If he lets himself get too comfortable, he’ll end up settling for another clothed orgasm and a cuddle session too. “Uh, could we do the movie first? I had kind of a late lunch.” He glances down and tries not to bite his lip as he looks over what Shiro’s wearing. He’s got shorts on too and even just the sight of his thighs is making Keith weak. 

“Sure, baby. Come settle in.” Shiro punches locks the door and cocks his head towads the living room. There’s a cheap, but sizeable flat screen TV and Keith’s favorite couch in the world, complete with cozy blankets and extra pillows Shiro’s laid out for the night. God, he’s such a sweetheart sometimes, it makes Keith’s heart melt. He loves Shiro’s blankets - they always smell like him. 

They get cozy pretty quickly, Shiro turning on the scary movie they picked out the night before and lying back on the couch so they can settle right into their usual position. 

Keith settles himself between Shiro and the back of the couch, laying his head on his chest and hiking one leg up over Shiro’s. They usually start out like this, then either Shiro will lean down, or Keith will lean up for a kiss which will lead to making out, which will lead to not much further than that so far. But tonight, Keith’s eager. 

He tries not to fidget too much, pretending to watch the movie as he breathes in the scent of Shiro’s cologne, feels the muscle of his chest under his cheek. He steals a few glances at Shiro’s lap, eyeing the visible bulge in his shorts and chewing on his lip when he thinks about finally putting his mouth on it. He thinks briefly about the fact that he’s going to get that cock inside of him tonight and has to shut his brain off for a second to keep from short circuiting

“You okay?” Shiro asks, one hand stroking up and down Keith’s back as he glances down at him. 

“Yeah, why?” 

“You seem kind of anxious tonight.” Shiro shrugs as he uses the bionic arm over to tuck Keith’s hair back behind his ear, the prosthetic a result of a childhood accident that inspired Shiro to get into engineering in the first place.

“I’m not.” Keith blushes, keeping his eyes on the TV to keep Shiro from reading his expression. Fuck, he’s bad at this. 

“Then what’s up?” Shiro gives him a squeeze like it might ease out whatever’s on Keith’s mind. “You know you can talk to me, Keith. I’ll get it out of you eventually.”

“Takashi.” Keith groans, scootching up, so he can hide his face in Shiro’s neck. “I’m fine, I’m just… You know.”

“I know?”

“Don’t make me say it.” Keith sighs, feeling his face burn bright red as Shiro kisses the top of his head. 

“Come here.” Shiro whispers, still smiling as he tugs Keith up and nuzzles their nose together. “Someone’s excited tonight, huh?”

“Shut up.” Keith pouts until Shiro gives him a kiss he can melt right into. He answers Shiro’s question with a quiet moan against his mouth and deepens the kiss. Shiro’s right, he’s more eager than usual. Nervous, but desperate at the same time. He wants it tonight. When Shiro’s hand smooths down his back to his ass and squeezes, Keith groans again, showing his appreciation and urging Shiro to continue. 

“We usually at least get ten minutes into the movie before we start this, don’t we?” Shiro teases, planting a peck on Keith’s cheek with his hand still holding his ass. Keith’s straddling Shiro’s thigh now and it’s taking all of his will power not to grind down on it. “Is there something you want to do tonight?”

“I mean… yeah.” Keith can practically feel himself sweating already. 

“You want to tell me what you want?”

“Yes, but like… no.” Keith sighs, deflating back against Shiro’s shoulder. “It’s… hard to say, but I really want to you know… do like… everything tonight?”

“Everything?”

“Like I want to…” Keith shifts a little and looks down at the semi Shiro’s already sporting in his shorts. “I want to have sex tonight. I-I think.”

“Yeah?” Shiro asks, his voice excited, but contained, always putting Keith’s comfort as a priority. “We don’t have to if you still don’t feel ready. There’s no rush.”

“I don’t know if I’m ever gonna know for sure if I’m ready, but I know that I really want to do it with you. I trust you, you know?” Keith hides his face in Shiro’s neck. Could he be any sappier? “I don’t know how to ease into it.”

“Keith, baby, you know I got you.” Shiro murmurs, hugging Keith close again and kissing his forehead. “We talked about this. I’ll guide you through everything, you just have to tell me what feels good and what doesn’t. You can say stop any time you want.”

“So how do we…?”

“Like we always do.” Shiro smiles, pressing his thigh up between Keith’s legs to give him permission. “Let me warm you up out here before we think about anything else. Do whatever feels good, I’m all yours.”

Keith feels the deep blush on his cheek and he gives Shiro another kiss to hide it, shivering as he shifts his hips. This is the usual part of their foreplay. They make out and Shiro wedges a thigh between Keith’s legs for him to grind down on. Keith’s gotten off a time or two with just that, but he wants to give Shiro more this time. 

Shiro sighs against Keith’s lips as he presses his thigh up a little, meeting with Keith and the warmth between his legs, radiating through the small shorts as they start to move together. 

Keith makes a quiet whimper against his lips and wraps his arms around Shiro’s broad shoulders, sucking Shiro’s lower lip into his mouth and nibbling on it a little like he knows Shiro likes before he grinds down at an especially nice angle and breaks the kiss to groan. 

“God, Keith you have no idea.” Shiro breathes, sliding a hand around to cup Keith’s ass, urge him to keep moving. 

“No idea what?”

“How fucking hot you are.” Shiro lets out a breathy laugh and gives Keith’s ass a squeeze before taking him by the waist. “Come here, try it a little different.”

“Hm?” Keith blinks as Shiro tugs at his waist, leading him into his lap and sitting him down, straddling him and suddenly he can feel Shiro’s bulge pressing against him.  _ Oh _ . He feels like the heat of the room has doubled as he rolls his hips and watches Shiro’s fae turn pink. 

“Like that.” Shiro sighs, holding Keith a little tighter as their lips crush together again, all desperation this time, too much tongue, and clacking teeth, but they could care less as Keith squirms in Shiro’s lap, his cock hardening underneath him.

God, Keith can  _ feel _ it. He can feel how soaked he is, what a mess he’s made of his panties, and he can feel how hard Shiro is now too. It feels so fucking good and he wonders if rocking together like this is the kind of rhythm he’ll feel when they have sex. He grinds down hard and gasps, pressing his forehead against Shiro’s. “Takashi.” He pants. “I… I-I want to…”

“Let’s go to my room.” Shiro nods. “Hold on to me, I got you.”

Keith’s eyes light up and he locks his arms around Shiro’s neck as he’s lifted off the couch, hooking his legs around Shiro’s hips and even giggling a little as Shiro carries him so easily to his bedroom. He loves Shiro’s room. He loves the dorky posters and action figures, the pile of textbooks and in-progress homework, but he especially loves the soft white sheets Shiro lays him down on, the fluffy pillows. 

Shiro drapes himself over Keith on the bed, his hips between Keith’s open legs to press down on him again through all the layers of clothing as Keith kisses him with a fervor, whimpering against his lips. 

“Shorts.” Keith manages to say between kisses. “Off. M-Mine, take them off.” 

“Yeah?” Shiro smiles, nuzzling their noses together before he settles by Keith’s side and tugs at the waistband. 

Keith lifts his hips to allow Shiro to pull them off easily. He doesn’t miss how Shiro’s face flushes at the sight of the white panties and smiles. His heart is hammering with the nerves, but he’s not naked yet. Shiro can see an outline of what he’s got through the damp spot, but Keith doesn’t feel so exposed yet. Shiro’s felt it before anyways. 

Shiro tugs his shirt off over his head to help even the score and bends down to kiss up Keith’s neck. “You’re so sexy, you don’t even know.”

“You haven’t seen me yet.”

“If it’s part of you, I’ll love it.” Shiro says as he nibbles on Keith’s ear, his hand slowly easing down Keith’s side to rest on his hip, rubbing a little circle with his thumb at the dip of his pelvis before he moves it down. He’s gives just enough hesitation that Keith has an easy chance to say no before he pushes his hand between Keith’s thighs and palms over him. 

Keith lets out an involuntary whine and wraps his arms around Shiro’s shoulders. He doesn’t expect Shiro to know what he’s doing too well quite yet, but the contact alone is heavenly, Shiro’s hand holding him, starting to rub him over the thin cotton panties. He doesn’t know if he should be embarrassed about the wet spot, or if Shiro might think it’s hot. 

“Do you uh… Do you like dirty talk?” Shiro blushes, his eyes bright and innocent despite the question as he continues to palm over Keith. 

“I-I don’t know.” Keith swallows, imagining what kinds of dirty words Shiro might say to him with that deep voice that makes his toes curl. “I think so.”

“If it ever makes you feel weird, just tell me to stop, but fuck, Keith I just want take you apart tonight.” He sighs before licking up Keith’s neck, squeezing his pussy as he does it. “Do you want me to get naked first?”

“Yeah.” Keith barks out a nervous laugh. “I mean I’ve actually seen your dick before, you’ve only felt mine.”

“And it feels amazing.” Shiro winks before pulling away, sliding out of bed for just a moment and tugging his shorts down his hips, letting them hang low for a moment, teasing until Keith sticks his lower lip out in a pout and Shiro drops the shorts for him. 

Keith licks his lips at the sight of him. Seeing Shiro naked with his cock all flushed and hard is very different then pulling his dick out of his jeans to jack him off. Fuck, he needs to feel that skin against his own and his shirt feels like it’s strangling him. He sits up and starts to tug his shirt up before he stops and glances back at Shiro. “I um… I have scars. They don’t hurt or anything, but you don’t have to touch them.”

“I know you do.” Shiro nods, coming back to sit on the side of the bed and cup Keith’s face in his hands, pulling him in close for a kiss and sliding his tongue into Keith’s mouth for just a moment before pulling away. “Do you want me to touch them?”

“I-I like uh…” God the word ‘nipples’ is so awkward to say out loud, so he glances down and squirms. “Play with the sensitive part, you know?”

“You got it.” Shiro murmurs into another kiss as he puts his hand over Keith’s, helps him ease the shirt up further. 

Keith breaks the kiss this time and pulls his shirt off over his head, looking at Shiro with his face burning red as he gauges his reaction. 

“Fuck.” Shiro sighs, already reaching out to brush his thumb over a nipple, gently trace one of Keith’s scars. 

Keith lets himself be pulled in by the waist and giggles as Shiro peppers his face and neck with little kisses. “Takashi!” He squeaks. “Stop, it tickles.”

“I can’t help it.” Shiro grins between kisses. “You’re too-” a peck on the cheek. “Fucking.” a peck on his  _ other _ cheek. “ _ Cute _ .” And the tip of his nose. “Can I see you, baby?”

Keith nods before he can let his nerves talk him out of it, lying back down quick and lifting his hips in invitation. He feels like his heart might burst, pounding so hard he thinks Shiro can hear it. 

Shiro hooks his fingers around the waistband of the panties and carefully tugs them down Keith’s thighs, but Keith’s nerves strike up once their off and he shoves his hands between his legs before Shiro can see. 

“Sorry, sorry.” Keith winces, sitting himself up with one hand still covering himself. “It’s just… I know you keep saying you’ll like it-”

“I do like it.”

“But it’s hard to believe you until you see it.” Keith sighs.

“Honey, look what you’re doing to me.” Shiro says, his voice dripping in sweetness as he pulls the panties off of Keith’s ankles and tosses them aside, wrapping one hand around himself and looking at Keith as he strokes himself. “You are the hottest guy I have ever,  _ ever _ been with and nothing is gonna change that. I’m serious about us.” He meets Keith’s eyes, lets him see that mix of desperation, devotion, and sheer kindness. “Can I see you?”

Keith chews his lower lip for a moment and gulps. This is Shiro, he can do this. Shiro’s felt it before, made him come before, and the sight of Keith’s pussy shouldn’t scare him off for any conceivable reason, but he still holds his breath as he takes his hand away. He’s soaking wet, his hand coming away damp as he presents himself to Shiro. His clit is practically throbbing, all perked up for Shiro and Keith tries not to cringe at how big Shiro is compared to what he’s working with, but Shiro’s eyes seem to light up looking at him. 

“Fuck.” Shiro breathes as he climbs further into bed, settling himself between Keith’s legs. “Can I suck you off, baby? Please?” His hands rest on Keith’s thighs, holding his legs open as he looks up at him for approval. 

“You want to?” Keith’s heart thumps.  _ Yes, yes, yes, please God let Shiro eat him out right now _ . It’s his go to fantasy when he touches himself and his mouth waters at the question alone. He gives a desperate nod, unable to speak much as Shiro eases up, his face hovering just inches above where Keith’s dying to be touched. 

Shiro looks up at him through his lashes as he gives Keith’s clit one slow lick, studying his expression for approval as he gives it a few more. 

“ _ Fuck _ .” Keith can’t help but whimper, pushing one hand into Shiro’s hair. “Please, please, do that more.”

“Yeah?” Shiro smiles, giving Keith’s hip a squeeze as he leans in and starts exploring. 

Jesus  _ Christ _ . Keith is trembling seconds into it, gasping each time Shiro does something new. He licks over his clit over and over before gently sucking it into his mouth, moaning against him like it’s the best thing he’s ever tasted. He presses his tongue down harder, massaging him in circles until Keith’s whimpers start to become a constant, one desperate noise after another. 

“You taste so fucking good, baby.” Shiro says in a low voice, looking up at Keith, his face shiny with the wetness. “You like this?”

“Yes.” Keith squeaks. 

“Yeah?” Shiro smiles, cocking his eyebrow a little as he brings his hand up to knead at Keith’s clit in heavenly little circles, just how he likes it. “You like it when I suck your dick like this?”

“Jesus, y-yes.” Keith shivers.

“What if I did this?” Shiro dips his fingers down to trace a circle around Keith’s hole, already soaked and completely inviting. He pushes one finger in a little bit, waiting for any sign of protest, but Keith only urges him on. 

Shiro pushes the first finger in and curls it with expert precision, rubbing up against Keith’s g-spot right as he leans in and takes Keith’s clit in his mouth again. 

“Shirooo.” Keith groans, covering his face in his hands as he arches his back. Shiro’s mouth is so warm and wet, licking over him in just the right ways as a second finger pushes in, fucking into him at a perfect rhythm. “God, oh fuck, how do are you so good at this?”

Shiro looks up again, his fingers still pushing in and out as he talks. “I might have looked some things up and watched… a lot of porn.” He laughs. “It really feels that good?”

Keith gives a desperate nod and squirms.

“Do you want to come like this first?”

Keith shakes his head. “I-I want you to be fucking me the first time I come like this.” He bites his lip and props himself up on his elbows. “I think you need to fuck me before your mouth makes me fucking lose it.”

“But it’s so fun down here.” Shiro pouts, curling his fingers to make Keith groan. “I like it.”

“Fucking hell, Shiro.”

“Not my fault your pussy has me hypnotized.” Shiro teases. “You know, I could just stay down here all night.”

“Shut up and let me suck your dick already so we can fuck.” Keith whines and Shiro’s fingers finally hault, his eyebrows raising. “Why do you look so shocked?”

“I… didn’t know that uh… part of that was on the agenda tonight.”

“What, sucking your dick?” Keith laughs. “Fuck you, if you’re gonna eat my pussy, then I’m gonna suck the life out of you before you get to fuck it.”

“H-How do you want me?” Shiro blinks, the commanding tone dropping immediately as his whole face turns pink. It’s so adorable, it actually puts Keith at ease. Shiro may be experienced and he may be good in bed, but he’s still a giant dork. It’s why Keith likes him so much. 

“Um, I think sit on the edge of the bed maybe?” Keith pats the bedside and slides off, waiting for Shiro to reposition with his legs swung over the side. Keith kneels down between Shiro’s legs and feels his heart thump as he stares at Shiro’s cock, completely flushed and hard, even a little wet. He can literally feel his clit throbbing as he looks at it. “I’ve never done this before, so help me out?”

“Of course.” Shiro breathes, pushing a gentle hand into Keith’s hair. “Do whatever you want, don’t try to take it all.”

Keith makes a mental note to challenge himself at one point or another, but his first blowjob ever probably isn’t the best time to try and deep throat someone of… Shiro’s size. He feels his heart flutter as he puts his hands on Shiro’s thighs, squeezing before he takes the base of his dick in his hand, looking up at him as he gives it a few pumps. “Will you tell me if you like it?”

“Yeah, baby. I’m gonna love whatever you do to me though.”

“You  _ sure _ you don’t want to tell me to avoid anything before I have my mouth on your dick?” 

“Okay, make sure you don’t use your teeth.” Shiro blushes. “But other than that, literally anything feels good.”

“Okay.” Keith swallows (ironically) and looks up through his lashes as he gives Shiro’s tip a few shy licks, trying out the taste for the first time. He likes it. It doesn’t taste like much, mostly just skin. Like when he sucks on Shiro’s neck, but a little saltier. He hears Shiro’s breath hitch and takes that as a green light, sucking the head into his mouth and moaning lightly around it as he sucks. 

“Keith.” Shiro’s voice is hot and heavy, his hand gripping Keith’s hair just a tiny bit harder, still being careful not to hurt him. 

Keith gives a happy hum and pushes down a little more. Fuck, Shiro was right - it’s a lot to take. He gets halfway down before his mouth is completely full and he’s too scared to let anything down his throat yet, so he makes sure to use his hands. 

“Oh fuck, just like that.” Shiro groans when Keith experiments with humming around him, bobbing his head slowly to get used to the feeling of having Shiro on his tongue. 

Keith makes sure to use his hand on the part that isn’t in his mouth while he reaches the other between his own legs, moaning around Shiro’s cock when he starts to play with himself, massaging his clit with two fingers as he starts to pick up the pace. 

“Fuck…” Shiro’s voice is nearly a whisper. “Are you touching yourself, baby?”

Keith hums his answer and has to suppress the urge to smile (not that he could smile in this position anyways) when Shiro’s cock twitches in his mouth. 

“Fuck, fuck, that’s really good.” Shiro whines when Keith pulls back and suckles on the tip again, licking over him before pushing back down again. Keith makes sure to remember how sensitive Shiro’s tip is - something to take advantage of. “Use your tongue just like that, Kieth,  _ God _ .” Shiro bites his lip as Keith’s tongue slides gracefully up the underside of his cock. “Baby, fuck, fuck, you have to pull off.”

Keith pulls his mouth off with a ‘pop’ and sits back on his heels, his fingers still slowly rubbing at his clit as he looks up at Shiro. “Did I do something?”

“No, I just need to get inside you.” Shiro says, his voice deeper again as he reaches out and pulls Keith up, yanking him back into bed and smothering him in wet kisses. 

They lick the taste of each other out of their mouths, rolling together back into the middle of the bed until Shiro’s got Keith pinned underneath him, his legs wrapped around Shiro’s hips and arms around his neck. 

“I know we talked about it, but you’re sure I can fuck you without a condom?”

Keith gives a frantic nod and squeezes Shiro’s shoulder. “It’s fine, it’s fine, just fuck me.” He’s practically panting with desire. He doesn’t even care if it might hurt. He wants this  _ so _ bad, not just that intense longing he’s had forever for someone to fuck him senseless, but he wants  _ Shiro _ to do it. He wants Shiro to fill him up and fuck him until he can’t even think, he wants to come so hard for Shiro that he’ll never forget the show Keith puts on for him (not that he’ll have to act much at all).

“You su-?”

Keith yanks Shiro down into a deep kiss to shut him up, letting out a needy whine into his mouth. “Please?” He breathes against Shiro’s lips. “Fuck me, Takashi.”

The first name seems to get to him pretty quickly, his face flushing again as he reaches between them and shifts a bit, lining himself up with Keith. Keith can see the moment where Shiro is about to ask another question - probably ‘tell me if it hurts’ or ‘are you sure?’ But he stops and Keith sighs in relief. Shiro knows he wants this. Keith knows he can stay stop if he wants to. 

When Shiro pushes in, Keith sees the most gorgeous expression he’s ever seen him make. His mouth falls open in a silent moan, his eyes shut and that little floof of his hair hanging down in his face as he so carefully pushes himself into Keith. The initial pentetration doesn’t bring much pleasure - the stretch  _ is _ a little painful, but Keith almost whimpers just at the sight of Shiro’s face, so fucking aroused just by being inside of him. Keith never thought he’d look like he enjoyed it that much. 

“God, Keith.” Shiro pants, touching their foreheads together. “You’re so… I-I can’t even describe it, you’re so  _ good _ , baby.” He gives a desperate roll of his hips, like he can hardly contain himself, but he doesn’t want to move too much before Keith gets a chance to adjust to the intrusion. 

“You’re so fucking big.” Keith lets out a laugh, half nervous, but mostly out of his mind horny as he rolls his hips too against Shiro, watching how it makes him bite his lip to suppress a moan. “You’re not gonna break me. You can move.”

Shiro breathes his own sigh of relief and nods, kissing Keith with a newfound softness even as he backs his hips up and starts to fuck into him for the first time. Keith feels the pleasure then. As his tongue slides against Shiro’s and he feels how insanely full he is, how Shiro’s cock grazes his g-spot no matter how he moves, but when Shiro pushes him a little further down, hikes one of Keith’s legs further up and starts to truly build a rhythm? Keith is  _ gone. _

_ “Ohhh _ , fuck, God.” Keith whimpers helplessly against Shiro’s lips, clinging onto him as he gasps on nearly every thrust and Shiro fucks him like he means it. Keith can hear the backboard of the bed tapping against the wall, the mattress squeaking underneath them. He can feel the perfect way his clit rubs against Shiro’s groin when they roll together and the sweat that’s building on their skin. But nothing trumps the sensation of Shiro fucking him. It’s even better than he imagined, each thrust easing a sound out of him he didn’t know he could make. 

Shiro licks up his neck and keeps his weight on one elbow as he slides a hand between their bodies. 

Keith’s back arches up the moment Shiro finds what he’s looking for, rubbing at Keith’s clit in time with his thrusts. Oh  _ God _ he’s gonna come so fucking early. 

“You’re so fucking tight, Keith.” Shiro says through gritted teeth. 

Jesus Christ, Keith forgot he likes to dirty talk.

“You like this? You like getting your pussy fucked while I play with your dick?”

_ JESUS CHRIST _ , is what Keith thinks, but all he can manage to whimper is, “ _ yes, Kashi _ .” 

“You’ve been such a good boy, baby. I’m gonna make you come so hard, yeah? Gonna make you feel so good, Keith. So good.”

Keith’s toes curl and he buries his face in Shiro’s neck, practically bouncing on every snap of Shiro’s hips - he’s so fucking  _ strong _ . Keith is a rag doll in Shiro’s hands and it’s making him so wet, he thinks he might be dehydrated. He tries to stave it off as hard as he can, but Shiro’s relentless and Keith’s just a virgin. It’s his first time anyone’s fucked him and it’s so much better than he ever,  _ ever _ imagined it to be and it’s too much. 

“Takashi.” Keith squeaks, digging his nails into Shiro’s shoulders. “I-I’m gonna come. L-Like right now, I-I’m gonna come really hard and I… I-I…  _ Fuckfuckfuck!”  _ Keith cries, his head tipping back as he sobs in pleasure, the orgasm rolling through him with such intensity that his legs spasm and quiver around Shiro’s hips, his pussy clenching rhythmically around Shiro over and over again as Keith shakes and comes for him. “Keep fucking me.” He peeps even as the orgasm finally starts to pass. He wants Shiro to finish in him while he’s riding this high. He wants to know what it feels like for someone else to come inside him, for  _ Shiro _ to come inside him. 

Shiro doesn’t need much coaxing. “A-Are you sure?” Is all he can manage in a desperate voice as he tries to hold on. “I-I can pull out.”

“Don’t you fucking dare.” Keith says with another deep kiss and Shiro obeys, letting Keith swallow the deep moans that fall from his mouth as he fucks into him hard and comes, burying himself deep and trembling in Keith’s arms as he empties himself completely, panting when they break the kiss and the climax starts to creep back down. 

“Holy shit.” Shiro breathes, looking at Keith with wide eyes. “That was… Fuck, Keith, that was so fucking good, come here.” He pulls out carefully, Keith wincing at the soreness, and lies down next to him, pulling Keith right into his arms. “Thank you.”

“Thank you?” Keith laughs a little as he nestles into Shiro’s chest. He knows it’ll feel gross in a minute, but right now, he loves the warmth of Shiro’s release between his legs. 

“For letting me in like that.” Shiro says with a kiss to the top of Keith’s head, his hair damp with sweat. “I know how much you had to trust me to have sex with you. I’m glad I could make you feel safe.”

“Don’t make me cry, shut up.” Keith says as he tucks his head back into the crook of Shiro’s neck. “I trust you.” He presses a few kisses to Shiro’s collarbone to punctuate his point. “I also did not think you’d be so fucking good at that considering the uh… circumstances.”

“I’m just glad I made you feel good.” Shiro smiles and runs his hand through Keith’s hair. “Do you want to shower together? Or you can just go first if you want.”

“Together sounds nice.” Keith says with a nod, although he’s honestly going to mourn this feeling right now, still just a little bit filled up. He’s sore too though and hot water would be nice. 

“I’ll get the water started.” Shiro says, giving Keith’s forehead another kiss before he carefully pulls away. “Can I ask a dumb question?”

“Sure.” Keith shrugs.

“Is it… safe for me to come inside you?” He winces a bit. “Like… safe for you.”

“Oh.” Keith blinks. They talked about condoms before and Keith had said they didn’t need them as long as Shiro was clean. He hadn’t really explained why. “I mean, I’ve been on T for a while now. I don’t think I can um… You know.” His chest tightens just at the thought of pregnancy, but he shoves that thought away. He’s way too far into his transition to be able to conceive. His uterus is a war zone by now.

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to bring up something upsetting.”

“No, no you’re fine.” Keith insists, quickly sliding out of bed to get on his tip toes and peck Shiro’s lips. “I’m glad you check in with me.” He smiles. “Now can we go wash all your jizz off me?”

“Okay.” Shiro laughs, taking Keith’s hand to tug him into the bathroom. “You know, some of that jizz is on me too by the way.”

*****

After the first time, it’s like a hunger’s awakened. Keith goes to class, he daydreams about sex with Shiro. He does his laundry, he wonders if Shiro could fuck him on top of a dryer. He makes a microwave dinner and pictures Shiro in nothing but an apron. Fuck. 

The best part is that Shiro meets Keith right where he is. After Keith spent the night, they had sex again in the morning. Then they had a quickie in the back of Shiro’s car two days later when they left the library late at night. 

A week later, Shiro stopped by the dorm to drop off a textbook Keith “forgot,” which lead to the christening of Keith’s(surprisingly sturdy) dorm bed and from there on out, the sexual olympics were on. 

It happens almost every other day, sometimes twice in one if Keith spends the night. They help each other study before falling onto Shiro’s couch, play footsie under the long desks of the lecture hall when they go to their shared class. Keith feels exactly how all those cheesy coming of age rom-coms say you’re supposed to feel. He’s always blushing, everything Shiro says makes him laugh and the sex is so,  _ so _ freeing. He feels so much more comfortable in his body now. He feels attractive and secure and satisfied. 

As the semester goes on, he feels closer and closer to Shiro. He starts to sleep over more often than not, waking up with Shiro in the morning to drive to campus. 

They’re halfway through the semester and a few months into the new sexual part of the relationship when Keith starts to feel… off. It’s weird little things like he’s sweating a lot more and certain smells he usually doesn’t mind are making him gag. 

When he crashes at Shiro’s place the night after his last midterm, they have slow, gentle sex - different from their norm of fast and desperate, but Keith feels worn out for some reason and not the kind of fatigue he gets after exams. But Shiro pampers him, makes him come and cleans him up when their done, so he can fall asleep clean. 

“Thanks for being the best.” Keith mumbles against Shiro’s chest, his eyes already falling shut. “I sleep better here.”

“You can come over any time.” Shiro tells him with a squeeze. “Are you sure you’re feeling okay? You’ve been so tired lately.”

“I don’t know, maybe I’m coming down with something.” Keith sighs. “I gained a little weight too which is really weird. I mean if anything, I’ve been getting more exercise lately.” He manages a sleepy laugh before he hikes his leg up over Shiro’s and snuggles in for good. “Don’t let me sleep through the alarm.”

“I won’t. Get some sleep, baby.” Shiro hushes. “I’ve got you.”

It takes minutes for Keith to fall into a deep sleep. He always does lately, especially if he’s in Shiro’s bed. Shiro always has to shake him awake even if the alarm is blaring. 

In the morning though, he wakes up on his own. He blinks his eyes open and winces when he lifts his head. Fuck, he’s nauseous. It’s like the room is spinning. 

Shiro shifts in his sleep and Keith sits himself up, putting a hand to his forehead and feeling the sweat there. Did he eat something bad last night?

“Hm?” Shiro mumbles as he opens his eyes, yawning and stretching before looking properly over at Keith. “Oh hey you’re up. You okay?”

Keith shakes his head and takes a deep breath to still the nausea. “Fuck, I feel like I’m gonna puke. Do you feel sick?”

“No, I feel okay.” Shiro frowns, reaching out to rub Keith’s back. “Maybe you have a stomach virus?”

“Fuck, yeah, I-I’m gonna puke.” Keith says as he scrambles to get out of bed, rushing into Shiro’s adjoining bathroom and slamming the door behind him. The last thing he wants is for his boyfriend to hear him puke his guts out as he kneels in front of the toilet just in time for his stomach to heave. 

There’s hardly anything in his stomach, so it hurts like hell as his body forces it up. He tries to keep quiet, but he knows if Shiro’s hearing  _ anything _ right now, it’s not pretty. He flushes the evidence away and wipes his mouth as soon as he can before pushing himself up to his feet, knees wobbly. He uses the cup by the sink to rinse his mouth out and sniffles as he looks at his reflection in the mirror. He looks like absolute shit. 

“Keith?” Shiro’s voice comes with a gentle knock on the bathroom door. “Hey, are you okay?”

Keith reluctantly opens the door and hugs himself as he looks at Shiro, feeling suddenly vulnerable again. “I think I have a virus or something. Can you take me home on your way to campus?”

“Of course.” Shiro says, his eyebrows pushing together in concern. “Baby, do you need me to stay with you? I can make soup or something.”

“That’s so gay.” Keith teases to hide the fact that the gesture’s making him blush. “I’m just um… I’m gonna stay in my pajamas, I just want to go to bed.”

“I’ll get you the notes from class.” Shiro nods. “Let me get dressed real quick and I’ll drop you off. You’re sure you can be by yourself?”

“I’m not made of glass.” Keith shrugs as he walks across the room to toe his shoes on. God, he needs to go back to bed. He doesn’t want Shiro to see him all sick and gross like this.

It’s a quiet ride to campus once they’re in the card, but not an uncomfortable one. Keith keeps his eyes closed and his hand on Shiro’s thigh, wanting to make sure he knows Keith isn’t mad at him or anything. 

When Shiro pulls up in front of the dorm building, Keith leans over and gives him a kiss, soft and warm on the lips. “I’ll text you later. Have fun in class.”

“Not without you.” Shiro pouts. “Drink lots of water and text if you need me to pick something up for you. Seriously, I make good soup.”

“I’ll keep that in mind.” Keith smiles, giving him one more peck on the lips and hoping whatever he has isn’t contagious before he grabs his backpack and climbs out of the car. He makes his way into the building and collapses the moment he reaches his room, flopping down on the bed and pulling the covers over his head to get back to sleep before the queasiness in his stomach gets to him again. 

Curiosity gets the best of him after a few minutes of rolling around in bed and he gives in to Googling his symptoms. He mostly just wants to see what nausea meds he can grab at CVS, but the first result makes him freeze for a moment. 

Signs of early pregnancy. 

He shakes his head clear and takes a deep breath before scrolling down. He  _ can't get _ pregnant. He just has a stomach bug and Google probably just thinks all random puking is morning sickness. 

He tries a few different search terms, plugs in the other random shit he’s been dealing with for the past couple months, especially in the last few weeks, but the results keep coming up the same and Keith’s blood starts to run cold. He  _ can’t _ be though. Can’t he? He’s not supposed to be able to, but his eyes water thinking about how much sex he’s been having with Shiro. They’ve been fucking around the clock and Shiro’s never worn a condom - Keith didn’t (doesn’t) think he had to. 

Just to put his mind at ease because he can  _ not _ get pregnant, he gets out of bed and walks up the mirror. He lifts his shirt up and turns to see himself from the side, his heart stopping when he sees how it looks from that angle. It’s barely there, that weight gain that Keith had just started noticing, but it’s all on his belly, the subtlest little curve where Keith used to be bone thin. He presses down on it, feels the firmness of his abdomen and whimpers. He  _ can’t _ . 

He falls back on the side of the bed and tries to think hard. He almost never gets his period, but every couple months he usually gets a bit of spotting for a while. When was the last time he had that? Has he bled at all since he started having sex with Shiro?

No. 

Keith’s mouth wobbles as he puts his hands on his stomach. He can’t deal with this right now. This  _ can’t _ happen to him now. He finally has a boyfriend, someone he’s positive he’s in love with and he hasn’t even told Shiro yet. He hasn’t gotten to say ‘I love you’ and now Shiro might have to deal with something like this? Part of Keith thinks he shouldn’t say anything at all if this awful thing is really happening to him, but he’s too broke to afford an abortion and Shiro can read him too well for Keith to lie. A few tears roll down his cheeks as he stares down at the barely-there swell of his stomach. 

Shiro was  _ so _ understanding when Keith told him he was trans. He embraced his body with open arms, learned to pleasure it, to love it, but Keith is suddenly reminded that Shiro’s still only been with cis men before. There’s no way he was expecting to deal with a fucking pregnancy. He probably has no idea how to handle it and he shouldn’t even  _ have  _ to. Fuck, he’ll leave if Keith does this to him. There’s no way any sane person wouldn’t. 

Keith lets out a sob as he falls back into the bed, yanking the covers back over him and burying his face in the pillow. He doesn’t want to see himself anymore. He wants to disappear, go back in time to being snuggled and safe in Shiro’s bed, feeling loved. 

He’s about to lose it all. 

* * * * *

Keith loses track of how long he stays in bed. He wants to stop crying, just stop fucking  _ crying  _ and start researching what the hell he’s supposed to do in this situation, but the tears keep coming. They die down to watery eyes and a sniffle after a few hours, but he doesn’t feel any less sick. 

He thinks maybe a shower will help. Wash off all the anxiety sweat and try to think clearly, but as soon as he pushes himself up there’s a knock on his door. 

“Keith?” Shiro calls out. “I brought some stuff by if you’re still feeling sick. I won’t stay if you don’t want me to, but I thought you might want some ginger ale or something.”

_ Shit _ , fucking Shiro and his stupid fucking generosity all the time. Keith springs up and wipes his eyes as fast as he can, praying he can blame it on the “stomach virus” as he goes to answer the door. 

“Whoa.” Shiro’s face falls as soon as Keith cracks the door open. “Keith… Are you really this sick? Should we go to the hospital?”

Keith shakes his head and sniffles. “Just… just really sick. I’m being a baby about it.”

“Keith.” Shiro says, eyebrows raised. “Let me in. What’s going on?”

Keith hates how hard it is to contain his emotions lately and  _ god dammit _ that must be because of the stupid cell clump in his uterus too. His mouth wobbles as he steps back to let Shiro in. “It’s fine.” He croaks, hugging himself like he had earlier, but this time it’s to try and hide his stomach. Even if it’s so subtle, Keith just noticed it himself, he suddenly feels like Shiro can see it right through his shirt. 

“It’s not fine.” Shiro says, shutting the door and setting the plastic pharmacy bag down on Keith’s desk. “Did something happen?”

Keith sits on the bed and shakes his head. 

“Baby…”

“You don’t have to deal with this, Takashi.” Keith nearly whispers. “I… I-I like you so much and I don’t want to fuck this up.”

“You’re not gonna fuck anything up.” Shiro sits next to him and reaches out to pick the hair out of Keith’s eyes, tucking it back behind his ears, so he can look at him properly. “Talk to me, this is definitely more than a stomach bug.”

Keith hates how kind Shiro’s eyes are. Those eyes made him melt when he was first showing Shiro his body and they’re going to break him now. He can’t lie to Shiro. He can’t even withhold from him when he’s looking at Keith like this and he feels so fucking stupid. He feels like a dumb virgin who can’t let go of his first, but Shiro is the only person he’s ever felt safe with, felt  _ loved _ with. He doesn’t want to let this go. “You really underestimate my ability to fuck shit up.” Keith sniffs, resisting the urge to fall right into Shiro’s arms. 

“I don’t know if you noticed, but I really  _ really _ like you too. You can tell me.” Shiro insists, putting his hand on Keith’s knee and squeezing.

“God.” Keith hiccups, wiping his eyes and staring down at his lap. “Takashi, I-I’m so sorry and I don’t know if you can ever forgive me. I get it if you hate me, or if you want to leave, but I… I-I’m…” A sob falls from his lips and Keith clamps a hand over his mouth to stop it, squeezing his eyes shut to compose himself before he forces the word out. “I-I think I’m pregnant.” He feels Shiro’s hand pull away from his knee and his heart shatters on the spot. He thinks he might physically feel it rip in half as he senses the tension next to him. It’s over. 

“I… You told me you couldn’t.”

Keith just whimpers and hides his face in his hands, unable to keep from crying as he sobs into them. The horrible thought occurs that with as clingy as he’s been, Shiro might think Keith’s trying to trap him and the thought makes him feel like his heart is in someone’s fist, just on the brink of bursting. “I would never try to t-trick you.” He stutters, trying and failing to keep his voice steady. “I-I wasn’t trying to trap you, I swear to God, I care about you so much, I-I just really thought it couldn’t happen to me.” He lowers his head to his lap and holds it down, shaking with the effort of holding in the sobs that are trying to heave their way out. He knows half the hall must be able to hear him, but he doesn’t even care. 

“Keith.” Shiro breathes, his hand returning to smooth up his back. “No, no, no, that’s not what I meant at all. I-I mean, I’m just surprised. I thought you couldn’t either, but I would never think you were trying to trick me. I know you.” 

Keith bites his lip, not allowing himself to speak yet. Shiro’s kind. It’s who he is and all he’s doing is soothing Keith before he leaves him. He’s not going to deal with this. He didn’t sign up for it. He didn’t sign up for Keith. 

“Take some deep breaths for me.” Shiro says in that low soothing voice Keith loves so much. He strokes his back and Keith feels him move closer again. “Try to breathe, everything’s okay. You’re okay.” 

Keith obeys and takes a shaky breath in, nearly gasping as he tries to get his heart to start hammering and his stomach to untwist. 

“There you go.” Shiro coos. “Just keep breathing. I’m right here, I got you.”

Keith forces himself to lift his head and looks at Shiro, knowing how much of a wreck he is. He knows his face is red and soaking wet with his tears, that his lips are quivering like a little kid, but he has to look at those eyes to know for sure. “Takashi, please don’t comfort me right now if you’re gonna go. J-Just go.”

“I’m not going.”

“Why?” Keith croaks. “Why the fuck would you want to deal with this?”

“Because I  _ love you _ , you idiot.” Shiro says, his eyes blowing wide as soon as the words are out of his mouth. “Shit. I… I-I did not mean to call you an idiot and I didn’t mean to say that to you right now, I just really-”

“I love you too.” Keith replies as fast as he can, like Shiro might take it back if he doesn’t. Taking in the earnest in Shiro’s eyes, Keith believes him. He believes Shiro’s nervous blush and his awkward stammer afterward. He means it. “I… I-I love you too.”

“Come here.” Shiro sighs, pulling him into a hug and squeezing tight as he presses a kiss to the top of Keith’s head. “I don’t want you to be afraid of me leaving. I’m just as invested in this as you are and I don’t care if we have to deal with stuff like this. We’ll do it together.”

“I-I um…” Keith sniffles. “I can’t afford an abortion.”

“I’ll pay.” Shiro nods, giving Keith another squeeze when he whimpers. “Don’t worry about a thing, we’ll look into it today, yeah? We’ll get you taken care of. Are you absolutely sure you’re pregnant?”

“I-I need to take a test, but I’m positive.” Keith swallows. “Here.” He takes Shiro’s hand and places it under his shirt, letting him feel the bump.

“Oh.” Shiro blinks. “Wow, um… How did we not notice?”

“I guess I didn’t think it was possible.” Keith deflates again and lays his head on Shiro’s shoulder, his breath still hitching even as he tries to calm himself. “I really didn’t. I didn’t mean to lie to you.”

“You didn’t lie to me, Keith. Neither of us thought this was going to happen.” Shiro smooths Keith’s hair back out of his face and leans down to give him a kiss, warm and soft and the best possible thing to give Keith comfort right now. 

Keith parts his lips and wraps one arm around Shiro, kissing him a little deeper, needing to show him how grateful he is that he’s here. He’s so relieved. A pregnancy is hurtful enough, but losing Shiro on top of it would have broken his heart. He really does love Shiro. He doesn’t want to lose what they have. 

When Shiro parts the kiss, he nuzzles his nose against Keith’s, pressing his lips to his cheek before pulling away. “Let’s calm you down and then let’s get you to my place, okay? I’ll stop at the pharmacy on the way and I’ll go inside to get the test and everything. You can wait in the car then I can take care of you at home.”

“Okay.” Keith swallows the lump in his throat. “Thank you, Takashi. I-If this happened with anyone who wasn’t you, I don’t know how I’d get through it.”

“Well, you got me.” Shiro shrugs and smiles. “Lay down with me a little, we’ll go when you’re ready.”

Keith gives a weak nod and waits for Shiro to lie down, his back against the wall as Keith slides himself into place as his little spoon, finally taking a steady deep breath in as Shiro’s strong arm wraps around his hips. He melts back against Shiro’s chest and shuts his eyes. 

He’s okay. Shiro is here. Shiro will help him get the test, get the abortion, and Keith can forget this entire thing never happened. He’s staying. 

Shiro presses soft kisses into Keith’s hair as they lay there, squished up against each other on the twin sized dorm bed. 

“I thought you’d be freaked out by this.” Keith says in a quiet voice. “You’re really not bothered that your boyfriend is pregnant?”

“I’m only bothered because you’re in pain.” Shiro answers with a squeeze, leaning over to press a kiss to Keith’s cheek. “But we’re gonna take care of it, yeah? Everything’s okay.” His hand trails down Keith’s side to his hip as he presses another kiss to Keith’s neck. 

He’s not trying to be seductive, Keith knows that, but with Shiro being… Shiro, everything he does makes Keith blush. “Thanks, Takashi.” He swallows as Shiro’s hand rests on his hip. Whenever he’s been stressed lately, he’s let it all out in bed with Shiro. Maybe… this doesn’t have to be different? “Can um… Can I ask something really embarrassing given that I was just crying on you two seconds ago?”

“Sure, baby.” Shiro laughs, the sound rumbling in his chest and Keith loves the feel of it. “What’s up?”

“Can you um…” Keith’s face burns red as he bites his lip and reaches for Shiro’s hand. “Can you touch me right now?” He turns so he’s not on his side so much anymore and parts his legs just enough to guide Shiro’s hand between them, looking up at his boyfriend with what he knows must be pathetic pink eyes, but fuck, he wants to feel better. Whatever the pregnancy is doing to him doesn’t really help much either.

Shiro answers by pressing a warm kiss against Keith’s lips and accepting Keith’s placement of his hand, cupping him through the sweat pants and squeezing a little, pressing the heel of his palm down on Keith’s dick. “I’ll always make you feel good.” He murmurs as he massages him through the layers of fabric. 

Since he planned on staying in bed all day, Keith doesn’t have his packer on. Just panties underneath as Shiro rubs him and Keith quickly starts to soak through them. They’ve been doing this for just long enough now that Shiro is really getting to know his body. He kisses down Keith’s neck to make him sigh and uses that moment of relaxation to slide his hand into Keith’s panties. “You’re so wet already.” Shiro smiles. 

“Thought you were gonna dump me.” Keith pouts. “Now I want to celebrate and get my mind off this stupid thing in my body.”

“I got you, babe.” Shiro says, nibbling on Keith’s ear as he takes two fingers and rubs deep circles over Keith’s swollen clit, already as hard as it can get as Shiro touches him. “You like that?”

Keith whines. 

“You like it when I play with your dick like this.” Shiro says, more as a statement than a question this time. “So good for me while I touch you. Tell me what you want, baby.”

“I-I don’t know.”

“I’m right here, Keith. Tell me what would make you feel good.” 

“Fuck.” Keith sighs, already sweating from the heat trapped in his pants as Shiro continues to massage his little dick in heavenly circles. “Fingers,” is all he manages and within seconds, Shiro is spreading the wetness down and plunging a finger into his pussy. There’s no resistance. In fact, the first thing Keith does is tug at Shiro’s shirt - a silent ask for more. 

Shiro cups his hand over Keith’s bare pussy, two fingers curling inside him to massage that sweet spot while the heel of his palm kneads at his clit. Keith can’t stay completely quiet anymore. 

“That’s it, baby. Let me hear you.” Shiro coaxes as Keith starts to whimper. “Is this all you want?”

Keith shakes his head. 

“Then tell me what you want, Keith. I’ll make you come however you want, however many times you want, anything you need right now.”

“Fuck.” Keith groans, pulling Shiro’s hand out of his pants for a moment so he can unceremoniously wiggle out of them, underwear included, and toss them aside. He spreads his legs with less hesitation than usual and grabs Shiro’s shoulder to pull him in. “Pull your pants down and fuck me. Don’t get naked and all that shit that takes time, just put your dick in me right now, Takashi.” He’s practically panting as Shiro takes his instructions with delight, giving Keith a deep kiss, tongues sliding together, before he shoves his jeans and boxers down to mid thigh and rolls on top of Keith.

“Yes, yes,  _ please _ .” Keith begs, hooking his legs around Shiro’s hips immediately and digging a heel into his ass. “Fuck me, fuck me.”

Shiro lets out a sound like a low growl and tucks his head in to suck on Keith’s neck as he reaches down to guide himself inside. The feel of the tip alone makes Keith gasp and dig his nails into Shiro’s broad shoulders through his t-shirt. He doesn't think they’ve ever fucked with clothes on before and something about that coupled with a desperate need to relax has Keith feverish with want. 

“Don’t go slow.” Keith breathes, his back arching as Shiro pushes fully into him. “Fuck me, fuck me, ‘kashi, please, please, plea-” His words fall off into a moan as Shiro pulls back and starts to obey Keith’s instructions, fucking into him and building the rhythm up fast to satisfy him. 

“You’re so fucking gorgeous.” Shiro grunts, the mattress squeaking almost unbearably loud underneath them, but neither Keith nor Shiro could give a fuck in a moment like this. “You’re so hot, baby, you’re so fucking wet for me right now. It feels so good, you have no idea how good you are, Keith.” He licks a stripe up Keith’s neck and holds him close while he fucks into him hard, deep, just how Keith needs to be right now. 

Keith’s eyes roll back as Shiro grinds into him and sets a punishing pace, the pillows the only thing keeping his head from smacking into the wall. Their mobility is pretty limited with Shiro’s pants barely halfway down, but missionary is fine, missionary is  _ good _ when Keith’s getting fucked like this. 

He puts a hand on his stomach, right where the baby bump is, and trails it down until he can feel the subtle bulge on his lower abdomen when Shiro fills him up. He hangs onto that instead, whimpering helplessly as Shiro gives him exactly what he wants. 

It doesn’t take long at all for the tension to start building, his walls clenching around Shiro as he gets ready to come. He uses one hand to drag Shiro into a kiss, sliding their tongues together and letting Shiro swallow all the noises he makes as he slips his other hand down between them, rubbing his clit in fast little circles and gasping against Shiro’s lips. 

“Keep going, baby.” Shiro murmurs, his own voice low and breathy. “Touch yourself just like that, I know you’re gonna come so hard for me, Keith. I’m gonna make you come, it’s gonna feel so fucking good, yeah?”

“Yeah.” Keith trembles, his breath quickening as he presses his fingers in deeper motions around his clit and Shiro keeps fucking him at the perfect pace. God, it feels like it’s gonna be even bigger than usual and Shiro’s made Keith scream a time or two by now. “I… I-I’m gonna come, ‘kashi. Just a little more, it feels like it’s gonna be so fucking good, I-I don’t know why, but…” Keith buries his head in the crook of Shiro’s neck and holds onto him for dear life, unable to finish his sentence as that ball of hot tension blooms and he sobs with the intensity of it as his orgasm washes over him. He feels something different happen, he’s wetter than he’s ever felt himself be even during a climax, but it just makes the whole thing hotter. 

All he can do is gasp until Shiro keeps fucking him through it and he has to bite his neck to keep from screaming. His legs spasm around Shiro’s hips and just as it starts to pass, Shiro slows down, taking deep breaths as he looks into Keith’s eyes. “Do you want me to pull out?”

“No, fuck, the worst has already happened, just come inside me again.” Keith demands, wrapping both arms around Shiro again to hold him close as he feels his boyfriend continue fucking into him, faster, faster, then a stutter… then warmth and then slow,  _ slow _ rolls of Shiro’s hips and the most beautiful moan Keith’s ever heard before they melt into each other. 

“I didn’t know you could do that.” Shiro says as he pulls his cock out and reaches for the tissues beside Keith’s bed. 

“Do what?” Keith blinks, his brain still swimming in a post-orgasmic haze. 

“Squirt like that.”

“Hm?”

“You squirted when you came, it was fucking awesome.” Shiro says with a laugh, wiping himself down and tossing the tissue in the trash before using a gentle touch to clean Keith up a little too. “Did it feel good?”

“I did that?” Keith feels himself blushing. “You liked it?”

“I loved it. I don’t think you’ve ever come that hard for me before.” Shiro cleans up Keith’s inner thighs and the worst of the come then tosses the tissues away to lie on top of him, pressing warm kisses over his collar and down his neck. “I meant it so much when I said it earlier, Keith. I really love you, I need you to know that.”

Keith knows they’re saying it too much, but he doesn’t care as he wraps his arms around Shiro and buries his face in the crook of his neck, breathing in the scent of his body wash, his dorky cinnamon deodorant, and relishing in the warm comforting weight of Shiro lying over him. “I love you too, Takashi.”

* * * * *

Shiro somehow manages to make the whole thing feel like it’s not a big deal. They lay in bed for a while, then shower, pack up a few of Keith’s things and swing by the pharmacy. 

At Shiro’s place, Keith takes the test and holds Shiro’s hand when they see the expected positive result. He thought that he’d cry again, but Shiro just squeezes his hand and gives him a warm kiss on the lips, telling him to go pick a movie on TV while he finds him a Planned Parenthood appointment. 

There’s an opening tomorrow morning and even though Keith’s stomach flips at how soon it’ll be, he wants it done. So they book it. Nine a.m. tomorrow morning, they’ll skip class, and Shiro will take him to the clinic. It’ll be over… just like that.

“They said you can have a comfort person there.” Shiro says when he hangs up the phone, sitting next to Keith on the couch and rubbing his back. “So I can be right there with you up until the procedure.”

“You can’t be in the room with me?” Keith winces. “Wait no, shit, I don’t want you to see me in stirrups and all that.”

“It’s fine, Keith. If I’m allowed in there, I’ll be there for you if you want me.” Shiro says with such confidence as he kisses Keith on his forehead. “They’ll give you an exam first thing when we get there before the procedure though, so if you want me to step out for that I can.”

Keith shakes his head and moves closer to him so he can rest it on Shiro’s shoulder. “Stay with me as long as you’re allowed to.”

“You got it.” Shiro smiles. “We can go get ice cream or something afterwards, yeah? Or drive through junk food, whatever you want.”

“Abortion date.” Keith laughs a little as he takes Shiro’s arm, hugging it to his chest like a teddy bear. “I’m just uh… I’m really afraid of needles, so that part’s going to suck, but I’m glad we’re getting this done so soon.”

“And I’ll put a thousand condoms in the nightstand drawer.” Shiro teases. “They have spermicidal lube on Amazon. We’ll keep your mind at ease from now on.”

“I bet you have dorky condoms.”

“They may or may not glow in the dark.”

“Oh my God.”

* * * * * 

Keith doesn’t know what he’s done to have someone like Shiro, but God he’s thankful when they go to bed that night. He keeps tossing and turning, too anxious to sleep until Shiro pulls him into a sweet kiss and slides down the bed. He goes down on him, slow and gentle, like a massage between Keith’s legs until a deep relaxing orgasm rolls over him and loosens the tension. Keith falls asleep in Shiro’s arms after that.

They wake up at eight in the morning and Keith isn’t even tired. He wakes to a gentle kiss and a quiet “good morning,” from Shiro who’s already laid out clothes for him. 

“Kashi?” Keith yawns, looking over at the clothes. “You didn’t have to do that.”

“I wanted to let you sleep as much as I could. You can’t eat before the procedure, so let’s get going, yeah? I don’t want you to be hungry for too long.”

“Why are you taking such good care of me?” Keith groans, hiding his face in his hands. “You’re literally perfect and I just cost you like five hundred bucks or something.”

“It’s not about the money, it’s about you, baby.” Shiro says with a low laugh as he takes Keith’s hands away and bends down to give him another kiss. “Come get dressed. Let’s get this over with, so you can relax.”

Keith sits up with a reluctant sigh, but not without pulling Shiro into another hug. “Thank you.”

“You don’t have to thank me.” Shiro insists, but he hugs him back extra tight anyways. “I mean hey, I’m technically the one who put you in this situation.”

“Shut up.” Keith rolls his eyes. “We’re both dumb. Let’s leave it at that.”

“Fair enough.” Shiro says, giving him yet another kiss without letting go. God, Keith doesn’t know if he’s  _ ever _ felt this loved and taken care of. “Now get dressed before we’re late.”

“Oh shit.” Keith nods as he breaks the hug to get dressed, appreciating that Shiro had laid out the boxer briefs with the built in packer for him. He needs the affirmation today. He slides into them and wiggles into a pair of jeans before swapping shirts and running a hand through his hair. “Let’s get it over with.”

* * * * *

Keith knows he shouldn’t be, that Planned Parenthood should  _ theoretically  _ be one of the most welcoming places for people like him, but he’s out of place as soon as he walks in the door. He sees the waiting room full of young girls, some with their stomachs swollen, others not. He sees the look of confusion on the receptionist’s face when he walks up to the counter with Shiro. 

“Um, I have an appointment.” Keith swallows, taking solace in Shiro’s hand on his back as he speaks. “Keith Kogane.”

“Alrighty.” She gives a nod, but Keith catches the skepticism in her eyes. “And you’re here for an abortion… Keith?”

“Yeah.” He feels his cheeks flush red. It’s nice that he passes, but he doesn’t want to have to convince this lady of what he’s here for. 

“You’re sure that’s correct?”

“I’m trans.” Keith grimaces, holding his hand out for the paperwork. “Can I check in now?”

“Oh, of course.” She blinks, at least seeming embarrassed about the confusion as she types a few words into the computer and hands Keith a clipboard. “Is this your support person?”

“Um, yeah.” Keith glances at Shiro. “How far is he allowed to come with me?”

“All the way up until the procedure. You can fill out the paperwork and just hand it back to me when you’re done. A doctor will see you shortly.”

Keith takes it and huffs as he walks with Shiro to the cold plastic chairs, relieved that he’d had his legal name changed already. It made this stuff less complicated. “I’m sorry you have to pay for all this.” He mumbles as he scribbles a signature here and there, scratches down his date of birth. 

“Don’t be. You don’t even have insurance, I would never expect you to take care of this on your own.” Shiro wraps an affirming arm around his shoulders while Keith does the paperwork and shoots the evil eye at anyone who gives them strange looks. It’s not like Planned Parenthood is a women’s clinic. They do STD tests and all kinds of stuff, so what if two men walk in? 

Keith smiles a little when he catches Shiro doing it. When this relationship started, he’d been surprised to be accepted, but he’s even happier now seeing Shiro not just accept, but support him. It settles some of the anxious butterflies in his stomach as he gets up and hands the clipboard back to the receptionist, halfway back to his seat next to Shiro when a blonde woman in light blue scrubs steps out of the double doors beside reception. 

“Keith?” She calls out and Keith is relieved to hear she doesn’t sound confused as Shiro stands up to walk with him. 

They follow her through the doors, back to an examination room. “So Keith, my name is Dr. Armada and I’m going to walk you through all of this alright? Right now, we’re just going to go over some options, get another consent form, then I’m going to conduct an examination to see how far along your pregnancy is. Looking at you, I’m sure it’s early enough that we won’t have anything to worry about.”

“Okay.” Keith gulps, going to sit on the padded bed and hating how the paper crinkles underneath him as Shiro sits on the chair beside him. 

“Is this your support person?”

“Hi.” Shiro waves with a small smile. “Boyfriend.”

“Daddy too?”

“Uh, yeah.” He laughs, blushing when he looks over at Keith. Shit, maybe there’s a kink there. “That’s me.”

“It’s nice of you to come. Lots of them don’t.” The doctor tuts as she takes another clipboard from the counter and hands it to Keith with a pen. “Keith, have you considered all of your options for this pregnancy including adoption and carrying your pregnancy to term?”

Keith cringes at the words, but nods his head. 

“Are you aware of the risks associated with an abortion procedure and do you consent to these risks?”

Another nod.

“Alright, sign at the bottom.”

Keith does and hands it back with a sigh. He knows the state laws can be a lot worse than just that little script. He’s thankful he doesn’t have to sit through listening to the heartbeat. 

“Great, so we’re just gonna put this on here and we’ll get your exam going.” She takes the clipboard from him and exchanges it for a folded hospital gown, the fabric dry and scratchy as soon as Keith takes it. “I’m going to step out for a minute and I’ll come back when you’re changed.”

Keith waits until she’s out the door then shoots Shiro a miserable look. “Are you sure you’re not gonna be grossed out watching this part?”

“Nothing about your body is ever gonna gross me out.” Shiro insists, taking the hospital gown from him and unfolding it. “I’m sure you can leave your shirt on under this if you want. Would that help?”

“A little.” Keith blushes as he hops off the table and unbuttons his jeans. “I hate this stuff, I try to never go to the gynecologist if I don’t have to.” He toes his shoes off before shimmying out of his jeans and boxers, handing them to Shiro. 

“Aw, you look like Winnie the Pooh.” Shiro teases, tugging at the hem of Keith’s red t-shirt before opening the hospital gown and letting Keith put his arms through. 

“Shut up.” Keith rolls his eyes, but he’s grateful again as Shiro carefully ties each string of the hospital gown on the back to keep him covered. 

“I think you look kind of cute. Medical chique.”

“You’re a nerd.”

“Says you.” Shiro smacks a kiss to Keith’s cheek and folds his clothes on the counter, tucking his boxers in the middle. “Does this part hurt? The exam?”

“No, it’s just… really uncomfortable.” Keith sighs as he sits back down, the paper crinkling under him again as he slides back in preparation for how his legs are about to be raised. “And kind of triggering? I mean just for me because… you know.” He grimaces. 

Shiro nods in understanding and leans in to give him a sweet peck on the lips before offering him a hand to hold. “I’m sorry, baby. Just hold on to me, alright?” 

“Okay.” Keith smiles, taking Shiro’s hand and squeezing. “Thanks.”

The knock on the door comes just a moment later and soon Keith’s is lying back, his legs up in stirrups while the hospital gown covers him. It’s unbearably uncomfortable and embarrassing, but he shuts his eyes and holds Shiro’s hand, squeezing when the doctor opens him up and examines his cervix. It doesn’t really hurt, but there’s a little bit of a stretch and the cold metal inside him isn’t doing his comfort any favors. 

“Keith?” The doctor lifts her head. 

“Uh, yeah?” Keith’s heart thumps for a quick second like maybe there’s a tiny chance she might tell him ‘hey! False alarm, no baby here!’, but of course she doesn’t. 

“Your cervix has definitely softened a bit and it looks like you’re in the pretty textbook stages of early pregnancy. I don’t think you’re any more than two months along at the absolute most, so we should be fine today to move ahead with the procedure. Sound good?”

“Y-Yeah, that’s good.” Keith says, disappointed, but at least glad there aren’t any complications to hold him up. 

“We’ll just need a quick urine sample, then we can move you into another room. We’ll do a quick pregnancy test on the sample to cover all our bases and then everything should be good. A different doctor will be performing the procedure. It should only take about five to ten minutes, but you’ll be given anesthetic first.”

“Do you know what kind?” Shiro pipes up. “He has some pretty bad anxiety, especially around needles. Is he going to get anything to help him relax?”

“We can assess once he’s in the room. If absolutely necessary, we can put you to sleep, Keith, but that adds another level of risk. If you’re feeling overly anxious, tell your doctor, and we can put you onto a twilight sort of anesthesia.”

Keith nods in understanding, hoping no one can sense how much his heart is melting over the fact that Shiro even thought to ask that for him. “Sounds good.”

“Great, there’s a sample cup in the cupboard above the sink, you can leave your sample in the metal cabinet located in the bathroom.” She says matter-of-factly as she stands up and removes her gloves, Keith taking his legs out of the stirrups as soon as she’s out of the way and pressing his thighs together tight. 

When the doctor’s gone, Keith goes to the bathroom adjoined to the exam room and does what he has to do before stepping back out to wait and fidget for her return. 

“It’ll be over before you know it.” Shiro says, his hand on Keith’s lower back again, grounding him. “I’ll be right in the waiting room when you’re done and you can forget about this whole thing, yeah?” 

Keith gives a quiet nod, his chest starting to tighten. He doesn’t want to spread his legs wide again and he doesn’t want needles, but fuck, he knows he’d rather do that than spend another unnecessary hour pregnant. 

When the doctor comes in again, Keith looks to Shiro immediately. 

“Can I come any further than this?” Shiro asks and gets the expected ‘no’ in response. 

“It’s fine.” Keith sighs, turning to give Shiro one more hug. “Thanks for bringing me.”

“I’ll be right there when you’re done. No more than twenty minutes, right?” Shiro squeezes him back and kisses the top of his head. Keith loves how much Shiro keeps kissing him. 

“Right.” Keith smiles when he pulls away. “See you soon.”

“See you.” Shiro winks. “You’ll be fine, baby.”

Keith tries to believe him - he does a little bit - as he follows the doctor down the hall into a new room with plastic on the chair, an anesthesiologist, a nurse, and another doctor. He feels his face pale at the sight of the surgical tools on a tray by the chair and swallows hard as the first doctor leaves and the nurse guides him into the chair. 

“Keith, the first thing we’re going to do is an IV, alright?” The nurse says from behind a teal mask. Her voice is gentle, but Keith’s stomach is getting tighter and tighter. 

“O-Okay.” He stammers as he watches her prep the IV, a clear plastic bag on a stand, a straight needle held carefully in her hand. A wave of nausea washes over him, seeing how long it is, thicker than expected too. “A-Am I gonna get knocked out? The doctor said I would just be in kind of a daze, but I… I-I um…” His face heats up as tears well in his eyes - fuck these stupid hormones making him cry over every single little thing, but  _ God _ he’s scared again. He’s really,  _ really _ scared and he can tell the nurse knows it when his lips start to quiver. 

“Hey, I know it’s scary.” She says in that same voice, professional, but kind. It’s not the same as hearing it from Shiro. “But it’s okay, we’ll give you something to calm you down and-”

“I-I can’t.” Keith splutters as his voice starts to wobble. “I-I mean, I  _ can _ , I have to do this, I need this, but please, please, fuck can I have my boyfriend?” It sounds so pathetic, but he feels like his heart is going to burst, looking at the needle, the stirrups, the cold metal equipment by his side. “Please, please, he’s in the waiting room a-and if I just have him here, I swear I can do all this so much easier.”

The nurse and the doctor glance at each other. 

“Please?” Keith gulps, hugging himself and trying to breathe deep, not look at everything that’s around him, or think about putting his legs up again. “I’m sorry I’m being difficult, I just-”

“Go let him in.” The doctor, a dark skinned woman in a matching teal mask and gloves, says to the nurse. “Make him scrub first.”

“His name’s Shiro.” Keith says quickly, relief surging through him. “Thank you, thank you so much, I-I’m really sorry.”

“You’re fine.” The doctor assures. “Just sit back and relax. Once he’s here, we’ll get started.”

Keith gives a shaky nod and watches the nurse leave, taking deep breaths and keeping his eyes on the door rather than the medical equipment or what he’s sure are the tired expressions on the faces of the doctor and anesthesiologist. 

After a moment, the nurse returns with Shiro in tow and Keith reaches out for him. 

“I got you, I got you. I’m here, it’s okay.” Shiro coos, hugging him tight before retreating to hold his hand. “Hey, this is gonna be over before you know it okay? Don’t look at the IV, just look at me.”

From there on, Keith feels secure. He listens to Shiro, keeps his eyes on him when they give him the IV, wincing when the needle pricks his skin, but Shiro squeezes his hand to let him know it’s alright. 

A few minutes later and the drugs kick in, Keith’s heart rate slowing, his anxiety slowly melting. His body feels heavy when they put his legs in the stirrups, but he just keeps looking at Shiro. 

“You’re doing so good, baby. I’m right here.”

He hears the voice of the doctor telling him what’s happening as they open him up and numb his cervix, but he doesn’t feel pain. He just feels half asleep and dizzy as Shiro strokes his hair, running his thumb over the back of Keith’s hand while the doctor works. Keith thinks he feels a kiss pressed to the top of his head now and then and shuts his eyes, grounding himself in Shiro’s voice and touch until he feels his legs come down and blinks them back open. 

“It’s done?” He looks up at Shiro with bleary eyes. “I’m not… It’s not there anymore?”

“No baby, it’s all done.” Shiro assures. “You sit tight for a moment while I talk to the doctor about aftercare, okay? Then I’ll get you home.”

Keith closes his eyes again, half listening to the mumble of voices behind him until Shiro nudges his shoulder again. He shakes his head clear, the drugs already beginning to wear off as Shiro takes him to the bathroom to get redressed with a pad in his boxer briefs. He crinkles his nose at the feel of it, but the little kisses Shiro keeps sneaking make him smile. 

Once dressed, it’s a brief stay in the recovery room where a nurse gives Shiro a prescription for pain medication. Keith hears something about cramping and spotting for a little while, then they’re on their way, Keith sitting, groggy, in the shotgun seat of Shiro’s car, feeling at peace for the first time since yesterday’s discovery.

“You feeling good?” Shiro asks, a hand on Keith’s knee as he starts the car. 

“Mhm.” Keith yawns. “Can we get milkshakes?”

“Yeah, baby.” Shiro chuckles, pulling out of the parking space. “We can get milkshakes.”

Keith shuts his eyes for the rest of the ride, snuggling up in the car seat when Shiro drives them through for fast food and only stirring when they reach the apartment building. 

Lying in Shiro’s bed safely upstairs with a milkshake on the nightstand and his favorite blanket of Shiro’s, everything feels okay. It even feels… kind of great? 

He’s not pregnant anymore. Not only does he still have Shiro, but they seem so much stronger than before. 

“Whatcha thinking about?” Shiro asks when he slides into bed next to him, leaning over to plant a soft kiss to the corner of his mouth. 

“Just… you.” Keith shrugs, moving in closer, so he can snuggle into Shiro’s chest. “I love you, ‘kashi.”

“I love you too, Keith.” Shiro says in a low voice, nuzzling his nose into Keith’s hair. “I’ll always be here for you.”

“Thanks.” Keith smiles just as he starts to drift into sleep again. 

He believes him. 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed reading this !! Please leave comments or kudos if you can as they really help my drive to write. You can find me on Twitter @nuttinonice where I post other content and fic updates as well!


End file.
